


Rise to Live (The Excalibur Remix)

by lferion



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Highlander: The Series, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Gen, Remix, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has a sense of humor, dress and occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise to Live (The Excalibur Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live to Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632371) by [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Fandoms: HP, BSG 2013, Lymond Chronicles, SPN, House, Inception, large variety of one-offs and Yuletide rare fandoms

The outfit, as it happened, was purple. Of course it was, thought Methos, no more resigned to the nonsense then he had been when Tony first stood in Peter Grant's office and handed him a sword out of legend and the mists of time.

"Not yet for you" the figure had said, a dozen centuries past, but it seemed that 'not yet' had become 'now' and running wasn't going to help, however he might wish. He didn't like being pushed, but he liked being cornered, inadequately armed, even less.

Sighing, Methos donned the tyrian-dark leather and took up the blade.


End file.
